OS Mauvaise Décision (Stranger)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Décidément, on n’échange pas la vie de medecin avec celle de sorcier suprême. Christine en témoignera, c’est une très mauvaise décision.


**Écrit dans le cadre de la nuit de l'écriture sur le thème « Échange »**

 **La galère mon dieu xD**

« Franchement Stephen tu exagères, ce n'est qu'une grande maison, ce n'est pas si terrible... » souffla Christine, trempant paresseusement ses lèvres dans son gobelet aux couleurs de starbucks, sirotant avec plaisir son café à la crème fraîchement acheté au coin de la rue.

Stephen lui, la regarda l'air outré, le visage si exagérément décomposé qu'elle en eut presque envie de rire. C'était vrai après tout, il se plaignait toujours de vivre dans une maison de fous, que chacun des objets qui l'entouraient lui voulaient du mal et que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il endurait. Ce que Christine comprenait en tout cas c'était que Stephen avait toujours eu un don pour rendre les choses mille fois plus grosses qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité et qu'il devait faire beaucoup de chichis pour pas grand chose. Elle le connaissait bien après tout.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle » renifla-il avec dédain, lui lançant ce regard méprisant qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à prendre au sérieux, contrairement à la majorité des gens.

« Déjà ce n'est pas une maison mais un sanctuaire mystique, et ensuite tu ne tiendrai même pas une heure seule là dedans »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et, posant son gobelet devant elle, redressa ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval avant de les attacher à l'aide d'un élastique noir qu'elle portait à son poignet, ignorant l'air dramatique que prenait le sorcier en pointant du doigt une direction aléatoire à sa droite, symbole de cette maison qui animait leur conversation.

« Tu dis ça Stephen, mais toi tu n'en mènerai pas large non plus une journée aux urgences »

Il grimaça et sembla sur le point de la contredire mais elle le devança, pointant son doigt sous son nez pour lui clouer le bec, le regard sévère mais les lèvres étirée en sourire furtif.

« Et ne me dis pas que « tu connais le terrain » parce que c'est faux, tu n'as jamais passé plus d'une minute aux urgences quand tu travaillais à l'hôpital, tu fuyais cet endroit comme la peste. Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir. »

Stephen aurait voulu renchérir, dire quelque chose pour qu'elle perde cette petite moue victorieuse qui illuminait son visage, mais ça la rendait belle, et plus que tout il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait jamais vraiment mis les pieds au Urgences, cette boucherie bruyante pleine d'imbéciles n'était pas l'environnement qu'il lui fallait à l'époque, lui et son ego colossal ne triant ses cas sur le volet que pour prendre les plus intéressants. Qu'airait-il eu à faire au service des Urgences ?

Mais il avait envie, plus que tout, non, besoin de montrer à Christine que pour une fois elle avait tort le concernant, ou plutôt que pour une fois il n'exagérait pas, surtout que cela lui semblait plutôt amusant de lui montrer à quel point elle se trompait sur sa situation en la plongeant dedans la tête la première. Que dire, il faut savoir empoigner le taureau par les cornes. Et il avait déjà affronté bien pire qu'un taureau.

Aussi lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus plissés de malice, la jeune femme sut que ce qui allait suivre n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

« Tu sais quoi, échangeons. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, de peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir, parce qu'elle savait à quel point il pouvait avoir des idées cinglées parfois.

« Demain je passerai la journée aux urgences, et toi tu passeras la journée seule dans le sanctuaire de New-York. On verra bien après qui exagère le plus »

Il tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, visiblement fier de sa proposition, qui, elle, enchanta beaucoup moins Christine en revanche. Non pas que l'idée de passer la journée seule au Sanctuaire de New-York lui déplaisait, mais surtout qu'elle avait peur des catastrophes que Stephen serait capable de causer en passant la journée au service des urgences, mais aussi des problèmes qu'elle risquait d'avoir à son tour ensuite. Il n'était pas connu pour être un homme très calme. Et la moitié de la planète devait le détester, accessoirement.

Mais, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, loin de savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait vraiment, elle accepta la proposition. Peut être pour le plaisir de lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir tort, ou juste parce que cela la rapprochait de lui encore un peu plus, que cela resserrait les liens qui les unissaient. Elle ne savait pas. Elle était même très loin de savoir.

Mais le lendemain soir, lorsque, lessivé, courbaturé et écœuré de l'hôpital jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Stephen Strange pénétra dans un sanctuaire de New-York silencieux, mis à sac, brisé et semblant avoir été ravagé par un ouragan, il sut que quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais venait de se produire. Quelque chose d'historique, autant pour lui que pour elle. Une chose qu'il faudrait de préférence ne jamais réitérer. Jamais.

Et la Christine tremblante, terrifiée et au bords de la crise de larmes qu'il trouva roulée en boule et cachée au fond d'un grand placard en témoignera aux yeux du monde entier : de toute les autres dans sa vie, accepter cet échange de situation n'avait eu aucun raison justifiable, et plus jamais elle ne réduirait une erreur pareille. Désormais elle n'était plus certaine d'avoir confiance en son instinct vis à vis de Stephen.

Une seule chose était sûre, accepter d'échanger leur vie pour une journée avait été la décision la plus stupide de toute son existence.


End file.
